


Worried

by TommyVelvet



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: Harry has came home late a few nights without letting you know he was okay so you have been worrying a lot. You confront him about it when he comes home one night and you have a fight about it.





	Worried

You look at the clock on your phone when you hear Harry enter the apartment. 00:14. You keep your eyes on the doorway leading to the front door from your place on the sofa, waiting for Harry to appear around the corner.

When he does he stops as your eyes meet, a sigh leaving his lips. ”Y/N I can’t do this right now. I just want to go to bed, we can do this in the morning.” he says. You just look at him with a blank face. ”Where have you been?” you ask simply.

This is the fifth night in a row where Harry has been away and not told you where he was or even letting you know he was okay and you have had enough.

Harry rolls his eyes at your question, ”I was at Tom’s,” he gestures with his hand to show he doesn’t think it is a big deal. ”And you didn’t think to tell me that?” you question as you stand up, facing your boyfriend.

“I forgot alright?” he dismisses. “Then why have you not been answering my texts and calls? I have been worried sick Harry!” you slightly raise your voice, your emotions building up. “I don’t know! I didn’t think it was important,” he says, getting more annoyed.

“Harry I am your girlfriend. I love you. We live together! We depend on each other so you can’t just not tell me if you are going somewhere or even that you are alright. What if something happened to you? What if something happened to me and I couldn’t get ahold of you? How would you feel if I did the same to you?” you cannot understand how he is thinking.

“Nothing happened Y/N, I’m fine!” he argues. “Well how was I supposed to know that?!” you yell. “I DON’T KNOW OKAY?!” he shouts, his patience running out. “Can you just stop being such a CLINGY BITCH?!”

You look bewildered and hurt at your fuming boyfriend as he storms off into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Your eyes start watering and a sob leaves your lips. You walk into your bedroom, tears rolling down your cheeks from Harry’s hurtful words, and plug in your phone to charge on the nightstand. You had already gotten ready for bed as you waited for Harry to come home so you just crawl under the duvet.

You start to cry as soon as your head hits the pillow and you hide your face under the duvet. You lay like that for what you think is ten minutes before you hear the bedroom door slowly open. Your back is turned towards Harry so you can only listen as he closes the door before taking his clothes off and crawling under the duvet on the opposite side of the bed.

Harry is lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, silence filling the air for a few moments before he speaks. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you and I don’t think you are a clingy bitch. I know you were worried about me and I understand that, I would be too if it were the opposite way around,” your eyes fill with new tears as you listen to what he has to say. Harry turns towards you, lying on his side.

“I have been very stressed over work lately and I thought it’d be best if I were with my brothers for a bit. I felt I needed a pause from the stress and I thought that included you so I didn’t tell you or answer when you called. I know now that I was wrong and I know this isn’t an excuse for what I did but I owe you an explanation. I’m so sorry Y/N.”

Harry waits for you to say something but you stay silent so he scoots closer to you and wraps his arm over your waist to pull you towards him. “I love you,” he says quietly before pressing a kiss to your shoulder. Your back is pressed against his chest and you feel him nuzzling his face into your neck and you let out a sigh. His touch brings you comfort and you feel exhausted from crying so you let yourself fall asleep in his arms, thinking you will talk with him about this in the morning.


End file.
